simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Skinner House quests
|image = File:SkinnersWinnersCover.png |Row 1 title = Level Required |Row 1 info = 29 |Row 2 title = Number of Quests |Row 2 info = 8 |Row 3 title = Release Date |Row 3 info = May 10, 2013 |Row 4 title = Preceded By |Row 4 info = Legs and Louie quests |Row 5 title = Succeeded By |Row 5 info = Couch Surfin' U.S.A }} The are the quest chains which include the building of the Skinner House. There are 8 quests in this quest chain group, and it was released with the Level 29 update on May 10, 2013. They all involve either Seymour Skinner, Agnes Skinner or both. Storyline Luigi starts a conversation with Skinner. He soon starts complaining about Willie inviting him over all the time, and decides to go bird watching. As for Luigi, he decides stay outside his restaurant, Luigi's, and plays the accordion whilst Skinner goes bird watching. Skinner then implies that he dislikes Luigi's music by wishing there are not any trees near his restaurant. After that, Milhouse tells Bart how much he misses his parents and how he would love to get them back. Bart listens, and this sparks the idea that they could rebuild Principal Skinner's house to prank, and his mother would arrive in town. After the Skinner House is built, Agnes arrives in town, and immediately has several demands for Skinner. Firstly, she decides to head over to the Church and hustle at a game of bingo. After she has finished her game of bingo, she sees her son. She explains to him how he should have more discipline and make sure rules are being kept to at the school. Obeying his mothers orders, Skinner goes to monitor the halls in an effort to please her. After Agnes has told Skinner what to do, she feels she can relax a bit and decides to go on a date with her romantic interest, Comic Book Guy. Knowing that Skinner has monitored the halls for long enough, Agnes decides they should spend some time together doing silhouette night. After silhouette night is over, Skinner has to take action on the school by punishing all of the kids until they behave how his mother would like. Him and Mrs. Krabappel go to school to host the detention, whilst all of the kids are in detention 3 times. With all of the stress of telling her son what to do, Agnes finally decides enough is enough and goes home to enjoy a crossword puzzle to relax. Quests Dialogue Principalling Around Hey Milhouse -- Eureka! There Are Winners And Skinners Part 1 There Are Winners And Skinners Part 2 Community Service TBA There Are Winners And Skinners Part 3 Mad With Municipally Funded Power There Are Winners And Skinners Part 4 Trivia *It is the main quest chain of Level 29, as the second part of the Level 29 quests is a shorter chain of different named quests. Removed quest This quest was replaced by "Community Service" in May 2014. Category:Task chains Category:Level 29